


Snow Battle

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone Two (The 2nd 100) [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Napoleon and Illya find themselves battling in the snow.





	Snow Battle

The top U.N.C.L.E. team of Solo and Kuryakin dashed across the white, snow-covered ground, ducking and weaving in an effort to dodge the projectiles of their pursuers. Their only source of shelter was cut off, and they soon found themselves with nowhere else to run.. The pair turned to face their nemeses, who were preparing another barrage. As a last ditch attempt to avoid being hit, Illya stepped behind Napoleon. His manoeuvre paid off as his partner bore the brunt of the snowball attack, and he himself remained unscathed.

Napoleon’s sister, Seraphina, had invited the two men for a New Year’s Day lunch, in order to have some adult company while her husband was away on business. After eating, the two men had been persuaded by her son and daughter, to go out into the garden to build a snowman. Inevitably, this had led to the snow being thrown, with nine-year-old Dashiell, and seven-year-old Amelia, deciding to join forces against the grown-ups.

With a measured slowness, Solo bent down and carefully formed a larger than necessary snowball. The children ran and hid behind the small summer house, assuming that Uncle Leon would be aiming for one of them. They needn't have worried however. As he rose, Napoleon began to turn towards his partner. Illya, being a highly trained agent, had anticipated Napoleon’s reaction and was already darting towards the summer house. He reached shelter a spilt second before the snowball exploded against the wooden walls.

“May I join your team?” he whispered to the children, who both nodded eagerly.

Dashiell and Amelia both adored their Uncle Leon’s friend. The blond man with the funny voice always joined in their games and made them extra fun. It always gladdened Napoleon to see Illya let go of his cares; even though it was only for a few short hours.

“I have an idea,” Illya continued. “If we get it just right, at least two of us will be able to get him at the same time.”

“Hide all you want” Napoleon called out. “I can wait.”

About thirty seconds later, little Amelia stepped out from behind the summerhouse, with a snowball in hand, and walked towards him. Her bottom lip was quivering and she seemed on the verge of tears.

“Illya says I should throw this at you, but I don’t want to,” she said, her voice trembling.

She looked at Napoleon with her big brown eyes, and his heart utterly melted. He squatted down to talk to her at her eye level.

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart,” he told her. “It’s just a game. You don’t have to listen to what he says.”

“No, I don’t have to,” she replied, a smile suddenly appearing on her face.

As soon as she said the pre-arranged code-phrase, Illya and Dashiell leapt out and attacked. They had two snowballs each and they all hit their mark. The shock of it caused Napoleon to fall from his haunches, onto his backside. While he was still grasping what had happened, he was hit in the chest by Amelia’s snowball. He laughed at how easily his young niece had fooled him. Just like all other members of the Solo family, Amelia knew all too well how to manipulate others; despite her tender years. 

From the kitchen door, Seraphina Maxwell-Solo shook her head in amusement. Her poor brother didn’t stand a chance against his nephew and niece, especially when they had Illya backing them up. Before Napoleon could retaliate, she called the children in to take a bath, telling the adults there was cocoa on the stove.

“So much for loyalty,” Solo muttered, as he handed Illya a mug of cocoa. “Here was me thinking you’d take a bullet for me.”

“A bullet, yes,” Illya confirmed, with absolute seriousness. “But I refuse to catch a cold for you.”

“And what about your defection?”

Napoleon winced slightly, realising which word he had just used. Illya wasn’t a defector, but there were many people who assumed he was. The American had no need to worried though, as Illya understood that Napoleon’s choice of words was not ill-intentioned.

“The children were at a disadvantage. I merely redressed the balance,” he replied. “After all, is it not my sworn duty to aid those who need it?”

“You win this time, Kuryakin,” Solo told him, with a mock snarl. “But, I will have my retribution.”

**Author's Note:**

> I introduced Napoleon's family in my story 'A Different Sort of Rescue'.


End file.
